Talk:Zig Novak/@comment-4127080-20140526224256
Zori=Novas>>>>Zaya Zori and Novas are equally bad while Zaya is worse. Zori: Since Zig screw with not just one of Maya's boyfriend's head but two just proves that his "apology" was full of crap. Since he screw with Miles's head means he isn't sorry for the thing he said to Cam just that he killed himself. If he doesn't feel sorry for that then he doesn't feel sorry for cheating on Tori like what he those to Maya's boyfriend, he would do with Tori by cheating. One good thing I can say about Zori is that Tori hasn't been throught what Maya and Zoe has been through. So Zig wouldn't make Tori's problem worst than they are already are. However unlike Maya and Zoe she is very senitives and take things to heart. She cried when she though Zig called for fat. If Zig shows her that same respect as he shows Maya. He would cause Tori's pain. Pain that she didn't have before she dated Zig. Tori is way too good for Zig. She brough him an ipad and he repays her by cheating on her with her best friend and feeling not a tiny bit sorry for it. Novas: The reason I hate them equally as Zori is because Zoe has been through a lot. So far Zig makes Drew look like angel. Also Zoe has become a better person while Zig is becoming worse. If Zoe wasn't what she was going through now then she would have still been the same girl as she was or worse. If that was the case then I would probably still ship Novas. I mean evil with evil is the perfect match. One good thing I can say about Novas is if they do date. He shows the same respect he showed Tori or worse Maya. Then unlike Maya and Tori who just sit their feeling guilty. She would not feel guilty. If he expect an apology then she would tell him to kiss her ass. She would get revenge if Zig ever does something to hurt her. I would probably would condone it. Zaya: Right now I think Miles and Maya did the best for breaking up. Just because Miles has to deal with his family drama. Maya isn't still over Cam. If she has trouble with dating a guy who is similar to Cam then she is going to have more trouble dating a guy who push her boyfriend to suicide. Zig shits on her all the time even after she gave him a place to stay. A place that has running hot water, free food, and his own room without even paying a penny. That asshole still doesn't seem grateful. I wish when I move out I can live in a place were I don't have to pay a cent in. Also it's unhealth to be in a relationship with someone who she has no feelings for just because she feels alone. With Tori, Katie, and Cam gone I notice Maya is trying to make as much friends as possible even if they just shit on her. Zoe treated her like crap the whole summer and she still want to be her friend. Same goes for the rubber room. With the fact her and Miles broke up. Winston is be there for Miles. So Winston and Maya won't hang out as much. Tristan looks piss at Maya so that goes one friend. Also her and Zoe are in good term in my opinion but they aren't best friend. Also Zoe hangs out more with the niners than she does with Tristan and Maya. The main reason she hangs out with Zig is just because she feels alone. Also Maya may not be senitive as Tori but she does hold as much emotions as she can. Which can be very unhealth esp with someone who shits on her everytime. Also unlike what she does with Miles. She doesn't called Zig out on his shit. When he does she makes her feel guilty like its her fault. Miles actually does accept when Maya calls him out. With Zaya unlike Zori and Novas. There isn't anything positive I can sat about them.